footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Pro Evolution Soccer 2010
Pro Evolution Soccer 2010 (officially abbreviated as PES 2010 and known in Asia as World Soccer: Winning Eleven 2010) is the ninth football video game in the Pro Evolution Soccer series. The game was developed and published by Konami for release on Sony's PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Portable; Microsoft's Xbox 360 and Windows; Nintendo's Wii; and mobile phones. PES 2010 was announced on 8 April 2009 and the playable demo for the PC, PS3, and Xbox 360 versions was released on 17 September 2009. The game itself was released on 23 October 2009 in Europe. Lionel Messi (FC Barcelona and Argentine player) is a key endorsement player for PES 2010, having featured extensively throughout the promotion and development of the game. He features on the cover alongside Fernando Torres (Spanish and Liverpool F.C. player), another endorsement player. The game was released on the iPhone OS in June 2010. Features PES 2010 has the following features. * PES 2010 contains improved visuals, animations and moves, including live player expressions and movements that will change according to conditions on the field. Animations of dribbling and shots on goal, as well as individual skills, have all been reworked. * Gameplay has been made more realistic. This includes more versatile goalkeepers and greater control over penalties in terms of placing and accuracy. * There will be an enhanced online experience: a new development team is solely dedicated to improving online play and other aspects, such as downloadable content and more updates. * The A.I. has been improved thanks to Teamvision 2.0. Referees have been reworked to make more balanced calls during matches. * PES 2010 introduces greater strategy control: various strategic elements, such as pass frequency and width of play, can be altered. * The match-day atmosphere gives a better taste of home and away crowds, which will react spontaneously to all the action on the pitch. * Master League has been enhanced. It has improved managerial aspects, resulting in an increased managerial career lifespan. * 360-degree control is introduced, available on the PC, PS3, and Xbox 360 versions of the game via the analog sticks on the respective controllers. PS3 owners will also benefit from this when using the DualShock's D-Pad, but the Wii D-Pad is limited to eight-directional control and the Xbox 360 D-Pad to sixteen-directional control due to their hardwares. Content With an exclusive deal with UEFA, both the UEFA Champions League and (for the first time) the UEFA Europa League are fully licensed. The tournaments are integrated into the Master League mode; however, the Europa League is only available on the PC, PS3 and Xbox 360 versions. Double Fusion signed an agreement with Konami for advertising their clients products in the game. In total, the game includes 258 squads, with 139 of them being officially licensed. Including the empty league, the game has a total of 55 teams that can be changed completely by user editing. Like previous versions, there is also a separate league with 18 empty teams (Team A, Team B, etc.), each of which can be edited fully. This was initially introduced when Konami failed to get the rights to the German Bundesliga. Since its introduction, it has become very popular amongst the PES community, and as a result, they are usually made into the Bundesliga or another league of one's preference by patch makers. Popular made leagues are the Liga Sagres, Championship, Liga I, Argentine Primera División or Primera División de México and Greek Superleague. Commentators Jon Champion and Mark Lawrenson provide the English commentary. Updates Version 1.01 On 22 October 2009, the first patch for the PC, PS3, and Xbox 360 versions of the game was released between 10:00 and 12:00 (GMT). The "Legends," "Community," and "Competition" online modes were added. Version 1.02 On 9 November 2009, a patch for World Soccer: Winning Eleven 2010 was released at 6:00 (GMT). The patch updated the Japan national team kits and various team squads. A patch for PES 2010 was released on 17 November 2009, which fixes the problem of edit data reverting to default when content is downloaded. On 24 November 2009, another patch for PES 2010 was released, including graphical additions and a roster update. Version 1.03 The update makes the game's formation settings easier to use, and also adds icons to show the connectivity status of online players. All settings can now be saved and stocked data will be loaded automatically, speeding up play immediately. Likewise, the new connectivity icons will show the user as a grey icon, with green, yellow, and red icons detailing the quality of the opponent's connection, with red being the worse. The update also improves match making between users of the PC-DVD version of the game with different processors. Version 1.04 & 1.05 The new update was released on 16 February 2010 for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. The latest update files brings every club team roster in line with all changes and transfers made up to 15 January. Some player parameters were updated in line with their performance in the first half of the season and a new boot design was included. However, when implementing the new Download Contents, all save data created before the update remained with certain Edit Data reverting to default. Player and team data will remain edited, while player registration and formation data will revert to Default. Deleting the Download contents from the system menu will invalidate any save data created after its implementation. It was revealed on 17 February 2010 that the new update contained incorrect data, and some players' free kick motion do not appear properly. When any of these players are used in a match, the game may not perform properly, and PES would like the player to refrain from using these players until the problem is addressed. PES are currently in preparation for releasing the corrected data, which will address the problem once it is applied to the game, and they would like to ask the player not to remove any game data. They are making every effort to release the corrected data later this week, and the schedule will be announced once fixed. They sincerely apologize for any inconveniences caused by this problem. On 19 February 2010, a fixed version of the update was released, concerning the inadequate free kick motion, and included a newer better transfer update. Version 1.06 The update includes new UEFA Champions League Final Madrid 2010 ball, new ADIDAS F50 Tunit boots and some tweaking to the rosters. Version 1.07 An update containing various new international kits was released on June 8. It contained updated squads for some international teams, except: Brazil, Argentina, Germany (Adidas new sponsor) and the Netherlands. Reception Critical response The game has received positive reviews. Greg Howson of The Guardian gave PES 2010 a favourable review, stating, "it has quickly became obvious that on the pitch — ultimately where it matters most, of course — PES simply plays the more satisfying and entertaining game of football [in comparison to FIFA 10]. When it comes to the basic on-pitch action there looks to be a clear winner". IGN gave the game an 8.7/10, while PSM3 gave the game an 89. GameSpot, however, gave the PS3 and 360 versions a 6.5. Other editions ''World Soccer: Winning Eleven 2010 - Arcade Championship'' On February 24, 2010, the latest Winning Eleven arcade title was released. Arcade Championship 2010 is the latest entry in the arcade Winning Eleven series, and a followup to Arcade Championship 2008. The game retains many of the features of that title, including nationwide online play and the ability to use PlayStation 2 controllers. PlayStation 3 controllers are supported as well, although only in some cabinets. Outside of a major leap in visuals, updates include 300 added motions, the ability to dribble in all directions, and an update in team count to around 230. New systems include the Icon Chat System for simple communication during matches, and a Real Time Player Substitution system which lets you specify player substitutions whenever you like. These systems use the game's touch screen. The game also includes a Tag Play mode. Two players can use two cabinets to control a single team together. Following the match, the game gives you a "Sychro Rate," indicating your compatibility. Konami will be holding an in-game tournament using the Competition Mode to coincide with the UEFA Champions League tournament. The schedule for the in-game tournament is being worked to match the real tournament. ''World Soccer: Winning Eleven 2010 - Aoki Samurai no Chousen'' On 3 February 2010, Konami announced that it will release World Soccer: Winning Eleven 2010 - Aoki Samurai no Chousen - translated to Challenge of Blue Samurai. (stylised WORLD SOCCER Winning Eleven 2010 Aoki Samurai no Chousen) in spring 2010 for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable and Wii. The new title is the latest installment in the Winning Eleven series which has sold over 56 million copies (as of September 2009) worldwide. In Aoki Samurai no Chosen players can join the Japanese national team as it goes toe-to-toe against the top teams from around the world in a bid to be crowned world champion. Officially licensed by the Japan Football Association, the new release features the biggest names in Japanese soccer sporting their national team uniforms. The new title builds on the excitement generated during this official "Year of Sports" in Japan and is sure to score a major goal with soccer fans across the country. The game will be an expanded version of the current PES 2010 game having the same AI engine. The game is set to be released on May 20, 2010. External links * Generally PES Unofficial News & Updates Blog / Forums * Unofficial PES Discussion & Editing Forums Category:Association football video games Category:Pro Evolution Soccer